Applepie
a p p l e p i e "That scent, is so familiar. Who are you?" i n f o r m a t i o n creation date - 9/9/17 creator - xxthemysteriousxx sex - female species - birman part-time group - ramclan full-time group - crescentclan status - active/alive previous groups - moscow, crescentclan (current) f a m i l y mother - cherryleaf F/D/61 father - pecanpie F/?/56 applepie has no other family she is aware of. f r i e n d s please note this is not my opinion on you, this is my OC's opinion on you, not mine. impstar she seems like a nice, dedicated leader. although i'd like to get to know her a little more as a friend. ashenclaw ashenclaw seems like a nice tom, i didn't get to talk to him much though. i'm interested in talking to him more! scaredfrost there's more to everything and everyone and a reason for everything and every action. scaredy has made me learn this. silverpaw the only cat so far i can say is my friend, i guess. she's really nice, i enjoy her company. quietpaw what a sweet apprentice! oh she is just marvelous! i feel bad for her being mute... i'm going to be extra sweet for her! she doesn't deserve this! robinpaw wow, robinpaw sure is energetic! but not so energetic that she's annoying. i like that, aha! elmpaw he seems very interesting. i'd love to get to know him better and chat more, but i'm pretty scared to, with his attitude. lavenderpaw what a sweet apprentice! i'd love to get to know her better, if i had to be honest! froglegs she's such a nice cat! she's very sweet and beautiful! topazpelt she's... a interesting piece of work. newttail he seems like a friendly cat! i'd love to talk to him more! duskfall he's so nice and cute and friendly and just.. everything!! dunefeather i don't know what to think of him.. huh.. well, he's froglegs' friend, so he better treat her well! p e r s o na l i t y applepie is a shy, rather energetic she-cat. she will do anything to protect the one she loves, like her best friend or mate, even if it costs her her life. sometimes she can snap because she is short-tempered and she can very easily get mad. t r a i t s good traits respectful applepie is respectful. that means she respects almost anything and tries to be as nice as possible to anyone arond her. although sometimes she may be disrespectful, most of the time she is very respectful. sweet applepie is very sweet. she is kind and caring to the ones around her that she knows, due to her being shy, and she does not care if she gives them moon-fulls of prey that she was gonna eat, she'd do it for them. grateful applepie is very grateful. she appreciates anything given to her, even if it is the smallest mouse, she will show appreciation to it and love it for the love and meaning put into it. neutral traits shy applepie is shy, so she rarely talks and when some-cat talks to her, she may stutter because she's anxious she will embarrass herself and she doesn't know what to say. sometimes it benefits her to get out of conversations, but sometimes they think she's weird and such. so it's kind of good and bad that she's shy. energetic applepie is energetic. that means she loves to run around and have fun. she enjoys hunting and fighting because of this, she gets to run and have lots of movement, which she enjoys. sometimes this gets her into trouble, but sometimes it helps her be a better hunter, or fighter. bad traits short-tempered aggressive applepie is aggressive. this means when she gets angry, she might even attack viciously, and she will use unkind words without even thinking about it. clueless applepie is clueless. this means sometimes, she has no idea what you're talking about, or she might get distracted by something when some-cat is talking. sometimes she does listen, though. this is why she didn't end up being a medicine cat, because she couldn't listen to the medicine cat list the herbs, even though she does remember some of the herbs from her short training. s t a t s leadership �������������������� herbs �������������������� hunting �������������������� fighting �������������������� social skills �������������������� jumping �������������������� swimming �������������������� stealthiness �������������������� a p p e a r a n c e eye color - applepie's eyes are a alluring yellow color. when she was a kit, they were originally blue, but during her apprenticeship, they turned this alluring yellow color. pelt color - applepie's pelt is a alluring yellow tinted color. she has a little bit of white on her chest, but that's the only markings she has. otherwise, her pelt is the alluring yellow color that it is. additional information - applepie's tail is extremely fluffy. fluffier than most cats, which can make hunting sometimes a little harder than if she had a skinnier, less-fluffy tail, but she doesn't care, it adds onto her beauty. a t t r a c t i o n pelt color - applepie is attracted to black & white pelts. from specks to spots to half of a cat's body being white, other black, she loves the colors black and white put together to form a pelt color, she thinks it looks cute on any cat and adores it. she wishes her pelt color was black and white, as well. eye color - applepie usually adores a mint color for eyes. like a light blueish greenish. although it is pretty rare for her to see such eye colors, she's seen it, and she loved it to death, again, she wishes her eye color was this mint-ish color. she thinks it is absolutely lovely. name - applepie loves names that are food related or fruit related, for example cherryapple, cornbread, something along those lines. she also like bird names. like jayeye, crowwing, hopefeather, something like that. she adores these types of names and think they are absolutely adorable depending on the cat and if it matches their pelt color, but usually when it comes to these types of names, she really doesn't care. personality - applepie wants a mate who is feisty, but will also protect her until the day they die. some-cat who she can love and won't give up on her if it costed their life for them to love her. she also wants a artistic type of cat, a type of cat where their creativity shines through whatever means possible, she adores that and thinks its fascinating that a cat could possibly even be so creative and artistic with their surroundings. g a l l e r y Applepie_irl.jpg|applepie irl applepie drawing yay.png|applepie by 1000warriors on tumblr, complete credit to them What_a_cutie_xd.png|applepie drawing. credit to グレタ on ajcw. CUTIE_APPLEPIE.png|applepie drawing. credit to domesticated on ajcw. Adorableness.png|applepie drawing. credit to corgkey on ajcw. Crying_who_is_she.png|applepie drawing. credit to moonink on ajcw. 15130331347969.png|applepie drawing. credit to xxeternalembersxx on ajcw.